


The Future's Brighter

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (TV), Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Marriage, No Angst, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the first chapter = make it officialthe second chapter = marry methe third chapter = the bells ringthe fourth chapter = baby timethe fifth chapter = ???HOPE YOU ENJOY!
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 23





	The Future's Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> listened to Blazed - Ariana Grande & Pharrell Williams
> 
> I changed some of the timing because I wanted Jealous Bobby so let's imagine Lucas came back to the villa on day 22 :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE, _MAKE IT OFFICIAL_**

It was now or never. Day 23 in the Villa. How was it possible to love someone so much after knowing them for 23 days? To be fair, Noah always said a day was like a week when you spend every second of every day together. Bobby did the maths and they practically knew each other for roughly 161 days. It only takes 88 days for a man to fall in love so in his head he was justified, and who could blame him, she really was something special. He refused to lose her.

She had just run out into the rain while everyone else ran inside, he followed quickly behind and she instantly started dancing, sashaying her hips as she ran her hands through her already soaked hair. He just stood there, amazed and eyes transfixed on her body before she caught him staring and winked, walking up to him.

"Wanna take a picture, Bobby? It lasts longer." Her smile was so bright. She'd just quoted one of the first things he'd said to her from coming into the Villa and it only added to the reasons to ask her already in his mind, but first, he just had to do one thing. He swept her off her feet and began running towards the pool causing her to gasp and then scream and squirm while preparing for what was going to happen.

He jumped in letting go of her at the last second so he didn't drown her. When he got up he was engulfed by multiple waves of water along with shrieks of laughter coming out of his lass' sweet mouth. When they finally stopped he was gasping for breath and opened his eyes to see the most mischevious look on Lilia's face.

"Jeez, Lil! You trying to drown me?"

She opened her mouth in mock shock, "As if you didn't try to drown me by throwing me in here!"

"I saw my chance and took it!"

They stood there, opposite sides of the pool staring into one another's eyes for a bit before a rumble of thunder and massive crack of lightning caused them both to jump and laugh loads at their reactions. As he watched her laugh the noise of the rain against the pool became muffled as if he was going to faint. She noticed the blank expression and started to look worried before crossing over the pool and shook him.

"Bobby? Bobby!" He snapped out of it and found their bodies closer than he remembered. "Bobs, you okay? Thought you were gonna faint on me then."

"I'm good, lass." He took a deep breath and his hands found her hands easily under the water, "In fact, I'm better than good. I'm so fucking happy."

She just stood there confused as hell.

"And I said I saw my chance and took it so that's what I'm doing right now. I love you, Lilia. I don't want to be without you and with the final recoupling around the corner I don't want any other lad to think he has a chance of turning your head. When Lucas came into the Villa yesterday, I can't lie I was worried. But not about you, about myself. I was worried that I wasn't enough for you and Lucas can give you more but I know that it's rubbish and I'm just insecure. I'm jealous, lass, and I'm never jealous so that was just another one of many reasons I knew I should do this." He stopped, looking at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks (or were they just rain droplets? Oh well, he'll never know.) He paused to wipe them away before carrying on, "That's why I'm asking you to be official, like a proper couple, boyfriend and girlfriend, you know?" He looked down at the ripples on the water but her hand made it's way up his chest to his face, forcing his eyes to make contact with hers.

"Yes Bobby, a million times yes. I love you too, yes yes yes!" She then kissed his passionately as if she couldn't explain her feelings through words alone. They both smiled against each others mouths and she winded her hands around his neck and into his hair while his hands sat firmly on her hips.

'Make it official' he told himself. And that's what he had just done.


End file.
